<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses by LocalBoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075786">Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalBoop/pseuds/LocalBoop'>LocalBoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, please excuse my spelling it is currently 2 AM, why am I up holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalBoop/pseuds/LocalBoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Ironwood has been getting a rose at his doorstep for four years. Appears he has a secret admirer.</p><p>When he gets with Clover, two roses start to appear at his door. </p><p>Who the hell is leaving roses?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts">StoryWeaverKirea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts">AndyAstral</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts">Beware_The_Tristero</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/gifts">BrianneABanana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/gifts">Yin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/gifts">Victorious56</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts">SykoShadowRose</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/gifts">Roosterteethlover</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanWildDog/gifts">AmericanWildDog</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481957">Flavors of Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea">StoryWeaverKirea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, it's currently TWO IN THE MORNING but I really wanted to write this for the wonderful people I made this for, so :) All of their fics are great and are such wonderful writers!</p><p>excuse my horrible spelling because you know, IT’S TWO AM-</p><p>I write gifts for writers every month because that is the type of lady I am. I don't know why I like writing gifts.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One rose.</p><p> </p><p>James had gotten one rose in front of his door for <em>years. </em>Every month. He had no idea, who, how, why, or when the hell this whole thing started. He didn't mind the roses he got, they were one of his favourite flowers.</p><p> </p><p>But he had to find out who this secret admirer was. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The roses stopped coming. Ever since the Fall of Beacon, they stopped coming. He didn't know if he should be worried for whoever or not. Did something happen to them? Whatever the case, he didn't look too much into it, thinking they lost interest in him.</p><p> </p><p>At least he had Clover.</p><p> </p><p>“ You really still haven't found this admirer?” Clover asked from where he sat on the sofa chair, watching James sit at his desk and read reports.</p><p> </p><p>James sighed and looked up, “ No, I haven't.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover chuckled, “ Seriously?” He twirled around a rose- that James got him- in his hand, “ And they've been doing this for how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“ It happened once during my Academy years. And About a year after I became general.” James answered, “ So once twenty years ago and...four years ago.” </p><p> </p><p>Clover sputtered, “ Four years and you still don't know?” He asked in disbelief, “ Have you thought of who?”</p><p> </p><p>James shook his head and smiled, “ No. I didn't see it as necessary since I already have you.” May have been crazy, but the ‘big, scary General’ was a huge sap. Sue him. </p><p> </p><p>Clover smiled and stood up, pressing a kiss to James’ temple, “ True, but it could be fun to try and figure out. Kind of like a mystery.” He started to walk away, “ Now come to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe it could have been fun….</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Then, unexpectedly, a stolen ship landed in Mantle one day, and James sent down the Ace-Ops. He hadn't expected the ship to be stolen by an old lady, a middle-aged man, and a bunch of kids. </p><p> </p><p>That middle-aged man was Qrow. He was happy his old friend was back. Overjoyed honestly. But there was something up with Qrow that he couldn't place his finger on, and no matter how many times he asked, Qrow insisted he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Was it because he stopped drinking? No, it's been a month since they had come and Qrow was doing fine after he and CloveR would watch over him a few times, making sure he was okay. They would basically mother hen him.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow and Clover had gotten along really well, gone on missions and hung out a lot.</p><p> </p><p>James wouldn't admit he was a little bit jealous. </p><p> </p><p>He was pleased to know that Qrow had <em>actually </em>made a friend that wasn't a wizard or an old lady or a <em> bunch of kids half his age- </em></p><p> </p><p>And one day, a rose appeared in front of his and Clover’s suite.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't one rose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two roses. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whoever it was, had eye candy for Clover and him.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of months, it turned into every two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>James was mad at himself for not installing cameras in the hall of his suite. So, what a normal person would do to <em>find out who their secret admirer was, </em>installed cameras in the hall, hoping he could finally catch who.</p><p> </p><p>Now that one problem was, sort of, solved, he and Clover had to figure out if Qrow had feelings for them.</p><p> </p><p>Because they both had feelings for Qrow.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“ Nora, I get you like breaking legs, but what about teeth?” Blake asked as all the kids sat in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Nora huffed, throwing her hands up as she flopped onto the couch, “ Because once you break teeth, you can't break them again.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Actually-”</p><p> </p><p>“ Shut up, Ren.” She continued, “ But if you break legs, then you can do it, again and again, once they heal.”</p><p> </p><p>Blake hummed and slowly nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, what's the plan for today?” Oscar asked.</p><p> </p><p>“ Do we buy all the chocolates on valentine's day like we used to?” Ruby asked, gasping and beaming.</p><p> </p><p>Blake glared, “ Unlike you, some of us actually have dates.” She smiled at Yang who smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“ I have a date!” Ruby protested, “ Penny, Weiss and I are going out later.”</p><p> </p><p>“ We certainly are!” Everyone yelped when Penny spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“ When did you get in here?” Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “ I've been here for the last ten minutes!”</p><p> </p><p>“ For someone made out of metal, she's surprisingly quiet,” Jaune mumbled. “ And Marrow and I are going out, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“ So are me and Nora,” Ren spoke next.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar sighed, “ Am I the <em> only </em>one who doesn't have a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“ What about Whitley?” Weiss asked, “ You met him a few times, haven't you? And didn't you get his number?” She smirked when his eyes widened and his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“ There’s also someone else we forgot,” Yang said.</p><p> </p><p>“ Who?” Ruby asked, “ Maria?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaune snorted, “ Like we can get her a date. And she's the type to buy all the chocolates on Valentine’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>“ She already got fifty-five boxes,” Weiss spoke flatly, showing her scroll that had a picture of Maria, grinning as she stood in front of a pile of chocolate boxes shaped like hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“ I meant Qrow.” Yang sighed out, dragging a hand down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Penny and Blake glanced at each other, smirking, “ Blake and I have matters to attend to with Uncle Qrow!” Penny said before they zoomed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Nora blinked, “ Did Penny just call-”</p><p> </p><p>“ She just did,” Ruby interjected.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“ Where is everyone?” Qrow asked. They had walked along a raised walkway in a cavernous and deserted chamber to get to the terminals. Ironwood’s, to be specific. </p><p> </p><p>“ This is a highly classified area,” Penny said as she sat at James’ terminal, her eyes glowing as she connected herself to its system. “ There.” She said and stood up, prompting Blake to sit in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Blake did so and started doing things that Qrow had no idea what she even was doing. His terminal was connected to every camera in Atlas academy and the military base. Either they chose the terminal here, or in his office. </p><p> </p><p>Definitely not his office.</p><p> </p><p>All they had to do was cut out the cameras in the hallway that James’ and Clover’s suite was in.</p><p> </p><p>“ And you're sure you can do this?”He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“ This isn't the first time I've disabled Atlas security.” She said, snorting when she remembered the time she said that once. “ Aaaand….done. Cameras are off.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, “ Thank you.” He turned to Penny, “ And thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“ No problem, Uncle Qrow! If you will now excuse me, I must go see Weiss and Ruby.” She- literally- flew out of the room, leaving Qrow a blinking mess.</p><p> </p><p>“ Did she just-”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yep,” Blake interjected as she rolled around in the chair. She planted her feet down to make it stop moving, but didn't stand up, “ How come you can't just tell the general and Clover how you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “ Atlesians like them like guys with the name Ambrose, Dean, or whatever fancy-ass names there are nowadays. For girls, they would like girls named Candy, or sugar, or cookie...” He trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, “ Weiss, Penny and Ruby are in a relationship. Why can't you with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Well, it's easy for you since your kids. But Clover is captain of the Ace-Ops, Jimmy is a General. They shouldn't settle for a nobody like me. They don't deserve me. I don’t deserve them. I'd just bring bad luck and ruin everything. It's why I stay hidden and give them roses every two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “ What did we say about self-deprecating?”</p><p> </p><p>“ That's hard when you kids call me old and stupid every day.” He deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and started to walk away, “ Because you are.” When she got to the room door, she spoke again, “ You’re also growing more white hair.” She said, then left the room.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened and he took out his scroll, going onto his camera app to check.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Okay, who would go that far enough to disable security cameras just to give the roses without getting caught? Clover had no idea. Who even knows how to disable cameras? He got a text from James, saying the roses were back and cameras were disabled. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “ Who knows how to disable cameras?” He muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“ Blake.” Marrow said as he straightened his tie in the mirror. He and Jaune were going on a date to a fancy restaurant, and he wanted to make a good impression. Clover had offered to help to get him ready.</p><p> </p><p>“ Blake?” Clover repeated in question, “ How would she know?” </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to face Clover, “ She was in the white fang a few years back. She learned how to disable them.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover was confused. Why would she disable the cameras? It was obvious it wasn't her giving the roses. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Unless she disabled them <em>for </em>someone to give the roses.</p><p> </p><p>It was like he solved a puzzle, just now like a mystery-romance kinda puzzle. </p><p> </p><p>He breathed out a laugh. She must have done it for Qrow! He hugged Marrow tight, “ Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He said over and over again before running out of Marrow’s suite, keeping him completely clueless.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, “ You’re welcome?”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“ It’s because he thinks you shouldn't settle for a ‘nobody’ like him,” Blake explained to Clover and the General. They had called her to James’ office so she could prove their suspicions if Qrow was giving the roses and If she disabled the cameras. “ He said he would just bring bad luck and ruin everything for you guys.” </p><p> </p><p>“ That’s not true at all.” Clover shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>James agreed, “ If anything he would make our lives better.” He turned his head to Blake, “ Do you know where he is?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “ He seemed upset a little after so he told me he was gonna go for a fly just five minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>James sighed, “ So he could be anywhere.” He dragged a hand down his face, “ You’re free to leave, Mrs. Belladonna.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and stood up, “ Thanks, and...sorry for disabling cameras.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “ It's fine. Just maybe don't do it again?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and left the room.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Qrow flew around Atlas, letting the wind just hit him like fresh air. He flew over the city, surprised when he saw Whitley and Oscar. <em> Never saw that coming. </em> He <em>definitely </em>didn't see Winter and Robyn being together, coming too. <em> How long has she hid this from Jimmy?! </em>He was happy for her, despite hating her half of the time.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a familiar hill and flew towards it, transforming back and sat close by the edge, all of Atlas in view. Back when he was a beacon, Atlas hosted the Vytal tournament and Qrow would always be here with his team, watching the sunset and enjoying their time. This was also the first place he realized he had a crush on James. In the distance, there would have been a rose bush that Qrow got his first rose from twenty years ago, leaving it in front of James’ dorm door.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered, and he wished he brought a blanket with him. Maybe no one would notice if he was gone for a while, it wasn't like they cared, after all. All the kids were on their dates, same with James and Clover. And he couldn't get in the way of his two best friends' relationship. He laid on his side, just laying there for the next half hour, watching as the sun went down.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't even know when he's closing his eyes and falling asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>Clover and James were worried. It was dark, and Qrow hadn't come back yet. Where would he go? James knew all of his favourite spots. Just which one of those spots would he go on Valentine's day. </p><p> </p><p>James tried to think. Qrow left roses, and James knew all his spots. So which one? He knew there was one he absolutely loved, which was Summer and Qrow's spot.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>That was it.</p><p> </p><p>Summer.</p><p> </p><p>Roses.</p><p> </p><p>Summer <em>rose.</em></p><p> </p><p>He turned to Clover, “ I know where he is. Grab a blanket.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>When Qrow slowly opened his eyes, it was dark out and he could see the stars through his blurry vision. He shut his eyes tightly to chase away the blurriness. There was something warm and fuzzy in his lap but his arms and shoulders were freezing. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his right. James and Clover sat beside each other, looking at the stars. “ Nice to see you awake,” Clover mumbled tiredly as he leaned into James’ side.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow blinked, “Uh, did I keep you guys here?” </p><p> </p><p>James shook his head, “ No. We wanted to sit with you. And talk to you. But first, you're freezing.” He leaned over a little to pull the blanks over Qrow’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow smiled and blushed, “ Thanks, but uh...what do we need to talk about?” </p><p> </p><p>“ The roses,” Clover answered, not removing his gaze from the night sky,</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened, “ Oh, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>James sighed, “ Qrow, why didn't you tell us? Why give me roses for literally five years without saying anything when you could have? Why didn't you tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow shook his head and structured, “ L-look, I would answer your questions but uhm, you and Clover are together and-”</p><p> </p><p>“ We are.” Clover said, finally removing his gaze from the sky to look at him, “ But we've been thinking, and we really like you, Qrow Branwen. For a while, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>James chuckled at his reaction, “ It's true. We wanted to tell you, but we just didn't know if you felt the same way. But then the roses...Qrow, why didn't you tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I-I shouldn't be here.” Qrow tried to stand up but James shoved him back down with one hand, “ Today is your day. You should be spending it with each other, not babysitting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“ We’re not babysitting you.” Clover said sternly, “ If anything, we'd rather be here with you. “</p><p> </p><p>James coughed to get the bug that flew into his mouth out, “ Qrow-and I have asked this two times, now the third- why didn't you tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I...I felt like I would ruin everything. Get in the way of your relationship. I felt like I would make everything worse and you wouldn't feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover smiled, “ You wouldn't ruin it or make it worse. If anything, this relationship would be more complete with you in it.” </p><p> </p><p>James joined in, “ This world deserves you. Please don't think you're a nobody because you're not. You are our best friend and hopefully...boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow just stared in shock. Did two of Atlas’ most attractive and strongest men just admit their feelings awkwardly to him? Yes, yes they did. He felt like this was a prank, but their pleading eyes said otherwise. He smiled and leaned into James’ side, resting his head on his shoulder, “ Boyfriend sounds nice.”</p><p> </p><p>They all smiled happily as they watched a shooting star go by. Looks like their wish came true.</p><p> </p><p>As Qrow sat, he couldn't help but wonder, <em> Would Summer like this relationship? </em> He dwelled on the question in his head before adding, <em> Yea, she would. </em></p><p> </p><p>Crazy how one rose started this all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to make a reference to the title at the end- I just had too.</p><p>Why am I thinking of writing a chapter 2.</p><p>Oh Gosh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>